


The cat not in a hat

by USSRomanoff



Series: Christmas OTP Prompts [6]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, christmas otp prompts, liho - Freeform, lucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USSRomanoff/pseuds/USSRomanoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint thinks that Santa hats for their pets would be adorable. Liho and Natasha disagree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The cat not in a hat

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas OTP Prompt 6: Dressing up the pets  
> Couple: Clintasha

“She’s not going to wear that,” Natasha insisted as Clint handed her the Santa hat made for cats. She glanced over at Liho and she swore if the cat had eyebrows she would be raising them at her.

“Lucky loves his Santa hat though,” he replied, patting Lucky’s side as he panted happily at Clint’s side, Santa hat slightly askew.

“He’s also a dog not a cat,” she reminded him. “Dogs will put up with a whole hell of a lot more than cats.”

“But it’s cute Tasha,” he insisted, taking the hat and holding it up in front of her. “Look at it and try to tell me it isn’t cute. I dare you.”

“I’m not saying it’s not cute--”

“Then say it’s cute,” Clint interrupted.

Natasha sighed heavily. “It’s cute,” she replied, earning a triumphant ‘Hah’ from Clint. “But-- But, it is not cute enough for all the scratches getting it on her head will get me.”

“How do you know? Have you put clothes on her before?”

“No, I’m not stupid.”

“She might like it.”

“I doubt it.”

“She might Nat, she might.”

“You put it on her then,” she said, crossing her arms with the challenge. Natasha doubted that he could even catch her let alone get the hat on.

“Fine,” Clint said, accepting her challenge. “And then we will take pictures for a Christmas card.”

“Since when are we sending out Christmas cards?” she asked, holding up her hands.

“Since our pets look so great and festive is when,” he replied. Natasha rolled her eyes and watched as he made his way over to Liho. Liho stretched lazily as Clint grew close and right as he was in reach of her she jumped down off the counter and ran off towards the bedroom.

“Told you,” she said.

“It’s not over! She’s trapped in the bedroom now,” he insisted.

“That cat is never trapped,” she replied and rolled her eyes. She settled down on the couch, listening as he followed the cat into the bedroom. Natasha laughed to herself as she heard several grunts and curses from Clint as he chased Liho around the room. She heard a few noises as though he had fallen.

“Don’t forget we have downstairs neighbors,” she called out, receiving grumbles in reply. Lucky joined Natasha on the couch, shaking his head in an attempt to get his Santa hat off. “Loves his hat, I’m so sure,” she mumbled, adjusting it for him so it was at least not in his eye.

It was forty-five minutes before Clint opened up the bedroom door and came out, admitting defeat. He looked slightly haggard, annoyed and she was fairly certain she spotted several claw marks on his arms.

“She like it?” she asked in a teasing tone. Clint just grunted and collapsed on the couch, laying his head in her lap.

“You win,” he said, “You both win.” He handed her the Santa hat intended for Liho and wrapped his arms around Natasha’s waist. “Now excuse me I have just been beat up by a cat.”

Natasha pat his head gently, feeling a bit sorry for him. He had been very enthusiastic about the whole idea. “I’m sorry it didn’t work out, Clint.”

“It’s okay,” he sighed.

Natasha smirked as Liho climbed onto the back of the couch and started licking her paw as though she was unconcerned about the whole thing. Clint caught sight of her and groaned.

“And now she mocks me,” he said.

Natasha reached out to Liho and she came closer, rubbing her face against Natasha’s hand. She very carefully took the hat and placed it on Liho’s head who accepted it without complaint.

“Now you mock me,” Clint said with a pout.

Natasha grinned and leaned over, kissing the lip he was sticking out at her. “I think you wanted a picture,” she reminded him.

Clint’s face lit up as he sat up off the couch. “Wait till you see what I got us to wear.”


End file.
